The Renin-angiotensin system (RAS) plays a central role in the regulation of normal blood pressure and seems to be critically involved in hypertension development and maintenance as well as congestive heart failure. Angiotensin II (A II), is an octapeptide hormone produced mainly in the blood during the cleavage of angiotensin I by angiotensin converting enzyme (ACE) localized on the endothelium of blood vessels of lung, kidney, and many other organs. It is the end product of the renin-angiotensin system (RAS) and is a powerful arterial vasoconstrictor that exerts its action by interacting with specific receptors present on cell membranes. One of the possible modes of controlling the RAS is angiotensin II receptor antagonism. Several peptide analogs of A II are known to inhibit the effect of this hormone by competitively blocking the receptors, but their experimental and clinical applications have been limited by partial agonist activity and lack of oral absorption [M. Antonaccio. Clin. Exp. Hypertens. A4, 27-46 (1982); D. H. P. Streeten and G. H. Anderson, Jr.--Handbook of Hypertension, Clinical Pharmacology of Antihypertensive Drugs, ed. A. E. Doyle, Vol. 5, pp. 246-271, Elsevier Science Publisher, Amsterdam, The Netherlands, 1984].
Recently, several non-peptide compounds have been described as A II antagonists. Illustrative of such compounds are those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,207,324; 4,340,598; 4,576,958; and 4,582,847 in European Patent Applications 028,834; 245,637; 253,310; and 291,969; and in articles by A. T. Chiu, et al. [Eur. J. Pharm. Exp. Therap, 157, 13-21 (1988)] and by P. C. Wong, et al. [J. Pharm. Exp. Therap, 247, 1-7 (1988)]. European Patent Application 245,637 discloses derivatives of 4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-2H-imidazo[4,5-c]-pyridine-6-carboxylic acid and analogs thereof as antihypertensive agents. Recent publications EP 412,848 and WO 91/07404 describe quinoline and azaquinoline derivatives, respectively, as AII antagonists.
None of the compounds disclosed within this application have been claimed or disclosed in any published patents or articles, including the abovementioned publications.
The compounds of this invention have central nervous system (CNS) activity. They are useful in the treatment of cognitive dysfunctions including Alzheimer's disease, amnesia and senile dementia. These compounds also have anxiolytic and antidepressant properties and are therefore, useful in the relief of symptoms of anxiety and tension and in the treatment of patients with depressed or dysphoric mental states.
In addition, these compounds exhibit antidopaminergic properties and are thus useful to treat disorders that involve dopamine dysfunction such as schizophrenia. The compounds of this invention are especially useful in the treatment of these conditions in patients who are also hypertensive or have a congestive heart failure condition.